


Tu Tristeza, Mi Tristeza

by KooriUiLover



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Celos, M/M, Obsesión Amorosa, Relato en primera persona
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8236543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KooriUiLover/pseuds/KooriUiLover
Summary: Nimura no soporta ver triste a Koori.





	

“Hoy te vi. Ah, hoy te vi, mi preciado Koori, y mi corazón en un suspiro se redujo a meros escombros. Porque tu esplendorosa hermosura tornasolada de pavo real se había opacado bajo un velo de tristeza que se me ha contagiado, infectándome al punto de dejarme tirado sobre el sofá preguntándome qué podría yo hacer para devolverte esa alegría que te hace brillar más que el sol. Mi sol.  
Oh Ui, dulce y tentador Ui ¿qué clase de catástrofe imperdonable se ha encargado de sumirte en la amargura que ahora mismo merma la pomposidad de tu belleza, la misma que tan bien me tiene hechizado? ¿Acaso es… tu fallo en la Operación de Exterminio de los Tsukiyama? ¿Eso es? ¡Pero Koori, si lo hiciste de maravilla! Generaste una carnicería digna de aplausos, tiraste abajo el imperio que debía heredar el Señor MM, y lo más importante: acudiste en mi auxilio cuando te llamé. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que nos conocemos me dirigiste la palabra, me miraste, mostraste preocupación por mí al verme en el estado deplorable en el que me puse a mí mismo con la esperanza de que me notaras ¡y lo hiciste! ¡Tus ojos se posaron sobre mí! Pronunciaste mi apellido y por unos segundos no fui invisible para ti. Oh, oh, Koori, aún hoy se me encoge el estómago de emoción al recordar tu mirada de cachorro reposando sobre mí y cómo herví en deseos de hacerte mío en medio de todo ese carnaval de cadáveres, revolcándonos inmoralmente en aquel lodazal de sangre hasta hacerte alcanzar el clímax sobre el cuerpo inerte de mi ahora ex jefecito Kijima. Ah, Koori, Koori…  
Pero entonces ¿por qué tan triste, mi pequeño? ¿Serán ciertos los rumores que me han llegado, los que afirman que el Clase Especial Matsuri te ha estado menospreciando y humillando por tu supuesto fallo? Porque si es por eso, mi sublime Ui, te aseguro que yo, Furuta Nimura en persona, le haré pagar por todas y cada una de las sucias palabras que te ha dirigido al punto de dejarte hecho un harapo sin ánimos ni fuerzas para seguir regalándome la sonrisita que sin límites me cautiva.   
Ya ves, yo me encargaré de borrar de este mundo los parásitos que te agrian la existencia, asique por favor, por favor, mi suave osito Koori, vuelve a sonreír como le sonríes a Kishou cuando lo ves cerca de ti. Incluso sabiendo que nunca tendré el honor de que me dediques una sonrisa, ni siquiera una, por más efímera que pueda ser, con verte feliz mi corazón volverá a latir con una razón, con un propósito. ¿Podrías entonces sonreír de nuevo? ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Qué más puedo yo hacer? Dímelo, te lo ruego.  
Oh, ya veo… Es por… ésa ¿cierto? Ésa, la que te seguía como una sombra. Ésa, la que te hacía reír con chistes dignos de personas con retraso. Ésa, con la que recorrías las calles de Tokyo enumerando las estaciones de trenes en una suerte de imbécil juego para cabezas huecas. Ésa… Hairu era su nombre ¿verdad? Jajaja, ya se me había olvidado.  
¿Es debido a su muerte que ya no sonríes? ¿Tanto te ha afectado el deceso de una mujerzuela de su calibre? ¡Pero por dios, Koori, si no valía nada! Si tan sólo me dieras una oportunidad, una sola, nada más que una, lograría que te olvidaras de ella en cuestión de horas. Oh sí, en una semana ya no serías capaz siquiera de evocar su rostro con claridad. Yo te haría olvidar. Te haría olvidar de la Operación de Exterminio, de los comentarios del vejestorio de Matsuri, del cadáver mutilado de Hairu, del aprecio que le tienes a Kishou, de lo que representa la CCG para ti, de toda tu vida entera; te olvidarías de ti mismo en lo que yo me tardaría en desnudarte y convertirte en mi propiedad mientras te asfixias en llantos de pasión dejando que el placer te lleve a dormir entre nubes mojadas con mi perfume. Permíteme hacerte mío, Koori, y yo te prometo desterrar con un beso la melancolía que ahora te cierra el pecho apagando la luz de tu belleza. Permíteme entrar en tu vida así como en tu cuerpo, y me encargaré de nunca más volver a permitir que la tristeza te arrope. Permíteme ser la razón por la cual la sonrisa vuelva a aflorar en tu delicada cara como una rosa en primavera. Por favor Koori, príncipe de mi reino desolado, permíteme ser tu único motivo para vivir.”


End file.
